This doesn’t happen to just anyone, does it?
by MelloMusic
Summary: The Anime Characters have come to the real world. That can only mean one thing... Your house might be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

I have no ideas for Patience and Aka Mugen! So when you think to yourself, "man I wish some of the characters would just appear and help me", you seem to get an idea! So I was sitting there pondering about it and I was like, "hey what if they just appeared and a bunch of crazy things happened in the real world. Or maybe, I was dragged into the anime world." The result, Mello's crazy and insane antics on writing a story on anime characters appearing in the real world. I also got this idea whilst reading 1Skadu3's story "Why me", which is a very interesting story from her point of view about the Akatsuki appearing in her parents bathroom. At least I think it's from her point of view XD. Well anyway, I got an idea relatively close to hers. And if you think, "that's stupid if it's close to hers then why are we reading this when we can read hers?" Well then go ahead, I recommend it anyway! Anyway enjoy! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: Emphasis, Zetsu's black half, me accidentally hitting the bold button instead of something else.**

_Italics: Thoughts and over the phone conversation!_

Underline: Under... Lining things? I think I use it only for a -

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! But I do own me, I always seem to own me. And if anyone else owns me... Well that's just strange, you should buy someone else.**

* * *

**This doesn't happen to just anyone, does it?**

**Chapter One **

I walked silently home from school, book-bag hanging over one shoulder and hands in the pockets of my navy blue skinny jeans. Oh the joy oh leaving school, especially on a weekend where I could just relax and not deal with anything except for how much food I eat and how much time I waste watching anime reruns on the computer and (A/N: I used it!)the television.

I turned walking up the path to my front door. I slipped off my shoes and put my key into the lock, turning and checking behind me. I could have sworn I felt like someone was following me home. It seemed like that was another thing I would have to deal with this weekend. It just felt so odd walking home and feeling like someone was there and behind you.

I shrugged it off and opened the door to my house, closing it quietly behind me and then locking it once more. I silently tiptoed my way upstairs and into my room, the first door at the top of the stairs. I entered, dropping my backpack on the floor and walking over to my bed, grabbing the remote and plopping down, looking at the TV and clicking it on.

I had been watching the Naruto movie, Ninja Clash in the Land Of Snow, great movie. I really liked the ending. But alas I hadn't gotten there yet. I let the movie play in the background while I turned my computer screen on, a picture of my favorite Akatsuki member, Sasori, appeared on the screen.

I sighed, poking the screen. It would be awesome if they were real. Not just Sasori but the whole Akatsuki. It would be so cool, getting to know them in such. I clicked on the Internet waiting as it loaded on my old computer when I heard someone walking up the stairs. I listened carefully for voices or something but there was nothing so I called out to the only other person who could possibly be in the house, "mom?!"

I waited no answer came.

Curious, I stood up and walked over to the door and slowly cracked it open a bit. I didn't see anything so I opened it more and what I saw, I never expected to see.

All of the Akatsuki members stood in front of me. They all looked at me with a bored gaze and I looked back wide-eyed. I had no reaction at first but it soon came after the widening of the eyes. I let out a piercing scream, slammed the door in their faces, and pulled out my cell-phone to call my friend all in one move.

I dialed her number quickly and then retreated to my closet. Shutting the door behind me and looking out the slits of the door. My friend answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Matt."

"_Yes Mello?"_

"The Akatsuki are in my house."

"_Mello! You met another group of cosplayers on the street and brought them home didn't you! I told you not to do that." _

"But they didn't look like cosplayers Matt!"

There was a sigh and then she answered, _"you always overreact. You should at least check."_

I let out a breath and then nodded. She was right, I could at least check. I opened the closet slightly and I heard two words that sent me back into the closet, "Shinra Tensei." My door was blasted into my room and the Akatsuki entered.

I breathed into the phone.

"Matt, get over here now", I was whispering now. She sighed and then replied, _"Hold out until I do." _Then the line went dead. She ended the call. I shut the phone quietly and tried to get farther into my small closet with now success. They would find me soon enough and then it was all up to my friend Matt. If she even decided to come and help that is.

I shut my eyes tight and hoped I wouldn't be found, that could be problematic.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Somehow I had fallen asleep, because when I woke up I was sitting in a chair in my living room, actually tied to the chair and in the chair next to me my friend Matt was as well. Just great, what else would I expect?

Matt was wearing baggy black trip pants and a, "System Of A Down", shirt. Her shoulder length dark brown hair messed up, as if I had woken her when I called and she just rolled out of bed and came over.

I looked around through my blue optics to see no one was in the room but us. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Matt", I whispered. She turned her gaze hard and annoyed.

"What?" She was glaring at me now and I shrunk a bit.

"W-Why are we tied up?"

"You would know!"

I recoiled as she began shouting at me. _Oh god, _I thought. _The ranting is starting. _And when Matt started ranting, I always ended up breaking down mentally. I hoped she wouldn't be too annoying with this.

"Let's see why are we tied up? Oh I know! So you see, you called me from here when I was peacefully sleeping at home. Me, being the good friend woke up for you to answer the phone. Which I should have just ignored anyway. So I get up and come help you, expecting it to be just some cosplayers and I could scare them away with a butter knife from your kitchen! But _no, _I walk into your room get paper attacked by millions of paper butterflies and open my eyes to see I'm tied up to a chair in your living room. Not long after that orange haired, piercing boy came downstairs carrying you over his shoulder, dropped you in the chair and had your favorite red head tie you there! Mello, if it weren't for you I would be at home watching Death Note, eating cheese doodles and playing Left 4 Dead."

I smiled to myself and she glared, "what?" I laughed.

"Sasori tied me to the chair and Pein carried me down here. It's like heaven! A very twisted and odd heaven!" I knew that if there were not ropes binding my friends hands she would have face palmed, but since she couldn't she settled for letting her head droop.

Right as she did so, Pein entered the room followed by the other Akatsuki. I shifted nervously in my seat; they were awesome criminals in the show and not dangerous too real people but in the real world.... They were uhm, still criminals minus the not dangerous part too real people. So in short, this was a BAD situation.

"We have tied you up to ask you some questions. If you give us an answer we do not like we won't hesitate to kill you", he said unemotionally. Deidara already had his hands in his bag where he kept the clay. I gulped. They would blow up the house if we gave an answer they didn't like? I wanted to whine like a little kid.

"We are staying here", Pein stated. "We are not familiar with this place and it seems to us that you know who we are fairly well... At least the blond does." I scrunched up my nose in annoyance.

"Hey that's not my- Eeep!" I was glared at so harshly I recoiled deeper into the chair; hoping the ropes would make me disappear or the chair would absorb me.

'But there doesn't seem to be enough space here for all of us", he finished. I turned my head to see Matt's hand raised. I rolled my eyes and then I realized that her hand was free. I did a double take. How did she get out? As I thought I realized she had said something about the butter knife but I doubted... I slowly glanced down at the floor the sliver object on the floor just below.

I really hoped nothing bad came of this, yet when I looked at the Akatsuki members they seemed amused.

"Yes?" Pein questioned her. Matt cleared her throat.

"I don't live here. There's room at my place!"

"You're offering your place to S-class criminals", I hissed at her. She turned around and smiled, "I don't read Naruto as much as you do! I barely know these people, so I might as well." I would have face palmed if I weren't once again reminded that I was tied up.

"We don't disagree", I said with a sigh looking at Deidara's hand as the mouth chewed the clay. "I don't want my house being blown up and if you guys are staying here, you wouldn't want that either." Deidara scowled and he put his hand back in the clay pouch.

**XxXxXxXxX**

With that I ended up staying with Pein, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori. All awesome members of Akatsuki that I really enjoyed. Except Tobi freaked me out a bit with the whole, am actually Madara thing but I have a split personality. I just hoped he kept the personality bubbly and didn't go evil and attack me.

Oh boy, I really hoped not. But Matt ended up taking Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kisame. I had to laugh because I got the only girl in the group with me and she had to hang out with all the guys. Hidan with the bad mouth, Kakuzu with the money obsession, Zetsu... I worry now for my friend, Itachi the quiet and confusing one, and Kisame well; he's just a _tad_ bit fishy.

Another odd thing was that since I was staying with my favorite members, I couldn't stop looking at them! I swear I must have crashed into a few of them a couple of times, which is how I figured out that Sasori turned human in our world since he gave an audible "ouch" when I crashed into him. And when I say audible I mean he basically growled at me. So I inched away, slowly and hesitantly, looking back to make sure I wouldn't be attacked in his annoyance.

Another time I had smacked a door in someone's face when they caught me off guard, that someone Shinra Tensei'd that door. It seemed that it was going to be a habit if a door was slammed in his face.

After the craziness settled down I went to my room, which now had no door and lay down on my bed, looking at the white ceiling. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and saw that there was a new text from my mom, **I'll be gone for a few days because of work. Take care of the house while I'm gone. Love you, be good. **

My eye twitched, this couldn't have been planned, could it? Maybe I was in one of those reality TV shows and I was going to be told in the end!

I looked around my room to see my theory proven wrong.

_Oh god,_ I thought._ I should of just let Deidara blow up the house._

* * *

So there you have it, poor Mello is going to have to deal with living with five members of the Akatsuki (why am I complaining? I'm the main character? And I love the Akatsuki!) who won't take a second to think twice about blowing the house to pieces. Oh joy! This will be fun!

**Matt-chan [H]: Am I going to be in all your new stories?**

**Me: Yes, so deal with it!**

**Matt-chan [H]: TT__TT **

**Me: Make sure to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ne, I've begun to really enjoy this story! I have so many ideas and I'm just shaking with excitement. Now that I think as well, it won't be just Naruto, I'll have five freakin' animes walking around in the real world. That would be so much fun to write. Oh thank insanity I'll have so much fun! ~ MelloMusic

**Bold: Emphasis, Zetsu's black half, me accidentally hitting the bold button instead of something else.**

_Italics: Thoughts and over the phone conversation!_

Underline: Under... Lining things? I think I use it only for a –

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto! You think you would get this by now... But no, this is what you end up with. Doing a disclaimer because some people seem to believe you do... OK that's not the only reason you do disclaimer. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**This doesn't happen to just anyone, does it?**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I've lost my mind.

I've officially lost it. I've had it with Tobi screaming as he ran around the house trying to avoid Deidara. I've had it with Deidara blowing up almost every inch of my house and almost hitting my millions of times! I've had it with Pein not shutting them up, and Konan stealing all of my paper. And last off, I've had it with Sasori and his COMLAINING! He may be adorable but It just makes me annoyed.

I'VE HAD IT!

At first I had enjoyed it actually, I would make comments as Deidara and Tobi would pass my room, Deidara throwing bombs at the orange masked man, Tobi screaming and running faster for dear life. Pein's silence and calm aura was great. He wasn't really a bother at all and not far from him I could watch Konan doing origami. Then there was Sasori who would whine about how Deidara and Tobi were being so loud. But then...

It kept happening. Every day to be exact and this was starting to tick me off. It was now I wished that I could go to school to be away from them but every time I tried. Pein would pull me back and tell Deidara and Sasori to watch me so I couldn't leave. Though I did like the attention and how I made the two of them uncomfortable. These two were amongst my favorite Akatsuki members so it was interesting.

I noted that they didn't like direct eye contact for a long period of time. So I looked in Sasori's eyes till he realized I was not even blinking and he looked away slowly. Then I looked to Deidara who held out longer but eventually shifted awkwardly, stood up and walked away. Saying over his shoulder, "Sorry Danna, got to go kill Tobi, yeah."

"Oi Deidara, she's just strange", he said. "Ignore the stare." I glared at him and when he turned our eyes met, making him flinch. I laughed evilly in my head, _revenge for calling me strange_. Staring at people always creeps them out! Score one for Mello. About ten for Akatsuki... I had to work on that.

If I worked too hard on gaining more annoying and bothersome points than the Akatsuki I could end up well... Without an arm, leg, both arms and legs, and worst of all dead. These were S-class criminals after all so it wasn't like they really cared, they still had the house to hide out in and there were plenty of other places to stay.

Ignoring the fact that Sasori was looking at me again, I pulled out a manga from my pants pocket (yes it fit the book pants have pockets that big) and began reading. It was book thirty-one of the Shippuden series, where Sasori dies. Quite a sad book actually. But I had read it multiple times before due to the fact it was the only book I had with Sasori in it, the rest I had read on the Internet.

The redhead in front of me glared and looked at the book leaning forward to see it better. After looking at the picture on the front he looked up at me. I glanced up after a few minutes to see he was still looking at me. I sighed and set the book down_, "what?"_

Sasori leaned back and folded his hands.

"What is that?" He asked?

"A book."

"I know what a book is."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I want to know why it has a picture of me, Deidara, Zetsu, and the Kyuubi boy on it."

"It's a manga."

"More information."

"On the life all of you live."

"I'm getting impatient. _Go on_."

"Fine! This is a manga on the world of Naruto. A manga is a graphic novel with pictures and such. This one called Naruto is on the life of which you call the "Kyuubi Boy". It goes through his life from when he goes from Academy student to Gennin and so on. The Shippuden series, which I'm reading right now, is about Sasuke's rebellion and the Akatsuki's hunt for Bijuu."

He stared at me blankly and then said, "what's that one about?"

I raised a finger and put it to my lips, "I can't tell you. It would ruin the series, no matter how much I would like the to change it _Sa~so~ri."_

He leaned forward once more and our eyes met once more as he demanded, "tell me and I'll tell you a secret no one else knows."

I crossed my arms.

"Liar."

"No lie."

"You're a criminal."

"And you're stubborn but what people are has nothing to do with what they say. Do you have more of those "mangas" maybe you could tell me what happens in those?" I thought about it after he finished.

"I don't know if I should let you."

"And why not?"

He was starting to get irritated, that was a bit funny. He had one eye narrowed in frustration.

"Because, I don't want you to get killed way ahead in the series when you go back."

"What?"

"Sasori, I'm what you call a fangirl. You're one of my favorite Akatsuki members and I adore how you fight and every aspect of your well... Character being. So you can't see what happens before you show up in the series. Got that?"

He sighed, "I'd say yes but I really don't."

"You don't know how to give up do you?"

"I want my answers."

"I wrote a fanfic on that. Quite popular among some fans."

"What?"

"I'd tell you what a fanfic is, but then you'd just be confused and maybe a bit weirded out."

"Girl I need an answ-"

"You can't always get what you want, Sasori."

"Stop saying my name so casually you barely even know me."

"Ah, but I know everything about you! I'm a fangirl remember?"

"Confusing, can I get more of an explanation?"

I shook my head, "no."

"Well why not, Girl?"

"Because I said so."

"That doesn't make me stop asking questions. It still leaves the curiosity. How much exactly do you know of my life? Do you know of what happened before I joined Akatsuki, what happened with my family? Do you know my past, Girl?"

I nodded.

"You have a lot of questions to answer you. But on your life, I know quite a bit. When you were very young your parents left you with your grandmother Chiyo. In your parent's absence she taught you how to make puppets and the basic skills on puppetry in which is the ninja art of passing chakra through your fingers and connecting them to the parts of the puppet to have full control. After a while you got depressing news that your parents had died and you went into a sort of melancholic state. When you got an idea. You created puppet versions of your parents and used them to fill the gap in which you had now that they were dead. Heck, you even decided to make yourself into a puppet. Which was not exactly as successful as you planned since you still needed a human core to live. When you joined Akatsuki you had gotten your first partner, Orochimaru who left Akatsuki. Then you were to get a new partner, which was Deidara. So you went with Kisame and Itachi to find him. You weren't even interested in _getting _a new partner so you found it pointless and when you saw his art you thought it was even worse. But you needed a partner it was Pein's orders. So Itachi fought Deidara since he didn't want to be in Akatsuki and couldn't be persuaded otherwise. When Itachi one Deidara had no choice. You two partnered up and then tada, we have the team in which you are now!"

I had been so busy with my explanation I didn't notice that all of the others had entered the room, Deidara's mouth hung open in disbelief and Pein and Konan just stood there a look of shock in their eyes. Tobi was so surprised he wasn't even talking! And just for points it took skill to make them all surprised. Score fifty for Mello and she wins! YES!

"How do you know all that?" Sasori questioned shaking his head as if all he just heard didn't actually believe what he was hearing.

I stretched and stood up, "a fangirl knows all. And if you want I could tell you everyone here's past. Save for Deidara. All I know is that he was a bomber before he joined Akatsuki. He had been hired all the time for his terrorist acts. Pyro works are awesome by the way, Deidara. Keep it up." With that, I headed up the stairs leaving the five downstairs gaping. I felt like I had won that round. Maybe I could get them all to wonder exactly how I found it out. That would be fun to see if they could.

I reached out for my door (I had them fix it under fierce and angry demand) and turned the handle. When I opened the door people stood in front of me I would have never guessed to see. I didn't scream this time, but I did stare in disbelief. I should be used to this now, after seeing the Akatsuki members and all. But all I could do was stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. This couldn't be possible, my life had been twised enough with these Akatsuki members.

They were...

It was...

"Hey look Mello it's your twin", Matt said pushing up his goggles to see me clearer and looked back at the blonde.

A boy pushed his way through all of them to stand at the front, he was the L look-alike, Beyond Birthday. His face was questioning yet demanding and just a smidgen scary, "give me jam."

I tried to process his words since my brain had been overloaded once more and the deciphered what he said.

"Downstairs, turn right, keep going, pass the red head at the table go through the door to his right. In the refrigerator I have at least five jars. I keep them well stocked." Beyond smiled at this and pushed past me.

"Smart girl", he said before going downstairs. I looked at the rest of the group seeing what they were all doing.

Matt was playing games; normal.

Mello was fuming about the fact that I looked like him; normal.

Near was being adorable; normal.

L was gazing at me as if trying to figure out something, most likely who I was and if I were dangerous; normal.

Raito was doing the same; idiot poser who doesn't know Kira from God.

Misa looking around confused; normal.

... The Death Note characters!

I stopped and shook my head; they were the only ones here? Where was the rest of the Task Force, the SPK? Were these the only ones who came? These were the only Death Note characters here?

"Can you give me one second?" I asked. "You can make yourselves comfortable, L- er... Ryuzaki there's some cake on the counter in the kitchen, follow the directions I gave Beyond. Near there's a bunch of puzzles in my closet. Mello... Follow Ryuzaki there's chocolate in the freezer. Matt I'm guessing will follow you but I have some games and systems I think he might enjoy. Misa check out my sisters old clothes in the attic. And Raito go ahead and do whatever. I don't really know what you do."

With that I walked off, all of them looking at me strangely. I figured it was because I knew their names.

I walked to the bathroom and entered, locking myself in and sitting on the counter next to the sink, dialing Matt's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Matt we can't use our names anymore."

"_Why?"_

"Err, let me just start by asking is there anymore room in your house?"

"_You're saying __**more**__ people are here!? Mello you __**can't**__ be serious?"_

"Wait! Before you get mad at me I have one thing to say the people are-

"_Are who?"_

"The Whammy boys, along with Raito and Misa."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

_"I'll go back to calling you MM, I call Matt, and L. You can have the others. I'll swing by to pick them up."_

"M you can't just-"

There was a dial tone to show she had hung up and I sighed, looking at the tiled floor. This was getting worse and worse. What was I going to do with ten people in the house, eleven including me?! This was insanity.

Jumping down from the counter I opened the bathroom door to hear screaming, people were already fighting. I growled inwardly, took in a deep breath and then shouted, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The house went dead silent.

* * *

Haha, I could imagine myself in that situation in fact who do you think the lead is? ^^ This story is fun to write, I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoy typing it till my hands go numb.

**REVIEW! Flames are fine it shows me what people don't like, the love is well... Loved! ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

OK! So the other day I was on this website and someone started talking about how great Twilight was on a Twilight Basher board. Apparently, she thought that Twilight Bashing was good on her part. So we played along and then eventually she left because she thought we were all psychos. Besides who goes to a board that says, "Twilight Bashers and Anime Lovers", and talks about Twilight? But we couldn't help but mess around with that. Well anyway, so with the story, is everyone enjoying this? It's only two chapters but this is great to me already, what do you think? Maybe this chapter will get you liking it more, maybe the last chapter did or the first, maybe future chapters will be your ultimate hook. I'm not sure, but I love this story. Also I would like to add, I will be known as Mells in the story from now on and Matt-chan will be known as Mattie. We're not MM and M anymore. Ehem, enough with that, READ I SAY! ~ MelloMusic

* * *

**Review Replies!**

**Toriga-Okami: Have you found out how yet? I want to know how I inspired you myself XD.**

**Leogirl321: BUDDY! You're still here for me. *glomp* I haven't talked to you in ages!**

**SamXwazXhere: Thanks! And here's another update!**

**Mattie-chan: Oh shut it Matt. Jeeze, you ranter you! At least I'm nice enough to give you a roll in my story *sticks out tongue* **

* * *

**Bold: Emphasis, Zetsu's black half, me accidentally hitting the bold button instead of something else.**

_Italics: Thoughts and over the phone conversation!_

Underline: Under... Lining things? I think I use it only for a –

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Death Note. But I do own myself. And oh do I love that fact because I am**_** awesome.**_

* * *

_Jumping down from the counter I opened the bathroom door to hear screaming, people were already fighting. I growled inwardly, took in a deep breath and then shouted, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"_

_The house went dead silent._

* * *

**This doesn't happen to just anyone, does it?**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I smirked to myself when everyone shut up. I walked downstairs and looked at the people bellow who were standing there and looking up at me appalled. Everyone was in my living room, cramming the place and not allowing my any room to go down, my house was small anyway. It's not like many people would fit.

I looked around the room and huffed, "all right now that I have all of your attention this is how this is going to work! Akatsuki members are staying here just as before! Matt, and L both of you are moving in with my friend, she's coming here to pick you two up! As for the noise level in this house I want you all to be as quiet as possible, we don't want neighbors coming and then disappearing, alerting the cops that all you morons are here! If anyone exceeds this noise level, I give Beyond the permission to kill you in your sleep. Does everyone understand?" Everyone was sitting there wide eyes and then nodded slowly showing they understood.

I looked over at Beyond who was standing in front of the kitchen door. He had a big goofy grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile, "I see you agree to the idea, Beyond? That makes this a lot easier. Would you mind if I hugged you?"

Beyond shrugged, "will I get jam afterwards?" I nodded.

"As much as you want!" He seemed to go with that and I walked down the stairs taking the jam-eating murderer into a hug. The rest of the Whammy boys were clearly shocked and everyone else in the house was just confused. When I let him go I nodded, "be glad I'm a fan-girl and that hug is going in my journal. I have a mini fridge in my room, there's two more jars in there, help yourself."

With that, Beyond happily went off with everyone just staring at me confused. I smiled and stuck out my tongue, "get used to it, all of you will be hugged at least once. Except for Raito. You annoy me. Misa I'll hug you, because you're just like a chibi and you're adorable. I'll hug you now!" I skipped over to Misa and gave her a hug. "I'm a fan of Misa-Misa. Because she annoys Raito for L." I whispered the last sentence fast under my breath so she didn't catch it.

"All right. Mattie will be here soon. So L, Matt go wait outside. L you can take the cake with you... Matt leave my games here." The two nodded and did as told, departing.

It seemed this was getting easier... At least I hoped...

Not easier.

After Mattie had come to pick them up, everything was still the same. But everyone kept the voice down... With the exception of Tobi and I explained this to Beyond, who just shrugged it off. He probably would just take the jam anyway and ignore what I told him earlier.

To add to that problem I had Sasori hounding me, still trying to find out what happened in the mangas I was reading and what fanfictions were. So when I finally gave up I let him read my story Patience. When he got to the part where Sakura turned him human he was completely confused and began asking more questions. It was like he was one of those boxes that children put questions in for the teacher or one of those twenty (million) question games. Frankly, it was driving me mad.

Then there was the matter with Deidara, I found that from his rounds in the house of chasing Tobi, he had blown many holes into the walls. My punishments, taking away his clay and making him listen to Psycho Teddy for five hours. Result, a very brain dead Deidara. But he snapped out of his weird state when Tobi bothered him, so he reached for clay to see there was none. He grumbled in annoyance and stalked off.

That was one down. But then there was the matter of Mello, simply leaving wrappers everywhere. The Death Note people were really getting on my nerves and they were new here not knowing my rules. So what did I do? I put them all in my mom's room with the supplies they would need to survive in there.

I went to my room and got a piece of paper scribbling the words, Do Not Enter, on the front. I nodded to myself and taped it to the door and locked it, hooray for doors with locks on the outside! I always thought those were stupid but now I see the point!

Sighing, I plopped down on the couch, all of the Akatsuki members who were there looking at me confused.

"What's with you, yeah?" Deidara questioned looking at me with his only visible eye. I glared at him and he shrunk back, sitting in a chair and looking away. I laughed evilly in my head, _SUCCESS!_

Though, I wanted to do something, not just sit there. I crossed my arms and leaned my head back on the arm of the couch yawning greatly. Scratch that, maybe I could just take a nap for a little while. What could possibly happen when I was asleep?

I stretched as I awoke; looking around the room to see that everyone was still just sitting there and looking at me. I sat up and looked back at them confused, "what?" I could see everyone smile slightly with the exception of Tobi whose face was covered by the orange swirl mask. I looked around at them once more, but this time one by one starting with the one at the table.

Sasori, curse that angelic smile on his face! I would give a fangirl scream if it weren't for the fact that I was so confused. God, but he looked adorable!

Pein, wow now I really had to take this in. I rarely saw the guy smile in the manga, in fact I think I only saw him smile once... And it was a bit evil. This smile was just so different.

Konan, I could imagine her as a chibi. That would just be so cool. I had never seen the blue haired girl smile. Except for in the chapter when he gives Naruto flowers. Ah that was a great chapter.

Deidara, once again, my fangirl side took over at his smile and I would give a fangirl scream. Why must this happen to me!

Tobi, he's just adorable with the mask on. I don't want to see ugly Madara under that mask!

I smiled too and nodded slowly then stood up and looked at all of them with a fierce glare, "OK enough of this what did you guys break, ruin, destroy, or kill? Spit it out or I'll be even more annoyed. Not that S-class criminals like you care."

Pein waited to see if I had finished and then began to talk.

"We decided, that since you know so much about Sasori and you claim to know about all of us as well. We would like to see if you could tell us all our pasts. Let's see how much you really known. In the end we can decide if we should let you out of this house. If you know too much, you can leave since you know what we're capable of if you don't come back. If you don't know enough to be smart and come back, we'll keep you here and get one of those... Other people to help us." I blinked slowly.

_OK that made no sense at all. If I knew too much wouldn't it be logical to try and get rid of me. Though they make a solid point. Since I know a lot about them, I understand that they can track me and possibly kill me off_. I gulped when I finished those thoughts. _Scary. Let's show them how much I know!"_

"All right then, who first? Sasori and Deidara have already gone so you two can stay. Whoever wants to go next can meet me in my room; others stay down here", I said walking up the stairs and into my room, sitting on my bed.

Not long after Pein entered the room and I put up one hand, "stop you can only come in if Konan does. Your pasts intertwine." He nodded and walked in, Konan following a second later.

_Stupid telepathy, _I growled in my head. _Can you hear me, Pein? No you can't!"_

"How would you like me to start?" I asked crossing my arms and looking at the two sitting on the couch across from my bed.

"When Konan and I met", Pein said shrugging. "That would be OK."

I smirked and looked at Pein, "which one of you?" He nodded.

"Clever girl, my true form which is-"

"Nagato", I interrupted. "You were a war orphan trying to find food and nobody would give you anything. The day you met Yahiko and Konan it was pouring rain and the first person you met was Konan who offered food to you as well as a place to stay, which you excepted, hesitantly at least. Yahiko was very straightforward and ask Konan why she was bringing you in. Konan asked him more and then he finally agreed. In a battle with Amegakure Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru come to fight. That's when you first meet your mentor Jiraiya. Both of you were sort of afraid to go out there but Yahiko was proud and simply went out. Jiraiya decided to help. Within the time you stayed with him you learned to be ninjas, he taught you jutsus that would fit your style. Then came the night that Yahiko and you, Nagato were attacked. Konan was inside with Jiraiya. You had blanked out and when you came back to your sense the two people were dead and you didn't know what happened. That's when Jiraiya told you about the Rin'negan. Then when you three were strong enough he left you. Yahiko fought with Hanzo the leader of Amegakure and became the leader of the village. But then later-"

"Enough", Konan said looking over at Pein whom had sadness etched onto his face, remembering what happened next. He looked over at Konan and shook his head, "no please continue."

"There was a battle and they had captured Konan. They said they would kill her if you did not kill Yahiko. You didn't want to do it. But Yahiko himself told you too. But you were still hesitant. So Yahiko killed himself with your weapon. Konan was let go the battle subsided and then you were upset. Upset that your friend was dead, upset that you couldn't save him and Konan, upset that you weren't strong enough. When you had learned to work your Rin'negan better you started to use corpses as your container and you could live inside of them. So you took Yahiko's body and brought him to life. Even if it meant it weren't him, but you instead. You got more bodies as well, giving you a total of six fully functional forms. Now you search for Bijuu under the command of Tobi, Uchiha Madara."

Now the two just sat there, no emotions what so ever looking back at me. I nodded and stood up, opening the door, "you may go." I bowed slightly and held the door open wider waiting for them to get up. Pein was the first, he stood up, took Konan's hand and pulled her up and then walked out and down the stairs.

"NEXT", I called. "Tobi get your orange face in here!"

Tobi skipped up the stairs and then entered the room. I shut the door behind him and sat on the bed, Tobi taking the couch.

"Tobi want's to see if this boss girl knows Tobi's past!" He yelled in third person. I nodded slowly and folded my hands under my chin, resting my elbows on my knees looking at the masked Madara.

"Uchiha Madara", I said slowly. "Your past is the most wretched of them all."

I saw the sharingan glint in the one eyehole and I smirked.

"Yes I know who you are and I know your past", I said. "You became the first to ever possess the Mangekyo Sharingan. That gave you the ability to take over the Uchiha clan. From overuse the Sharingan began to blind you and the only way you could see again is if you took your brothers eyes, giving you a permanent sight and a Sharingan that will not blind you. The Uchiha's were feared by many along with Senju's group. You two banded together to create Konahagakure. But neither of you could agree on which was to be leader. So both of you fought, you appearing dead. You left for years and the Kyuubi attack was thought to have been your attack later when they found only one person could summon a beast as such. Not only a few years after the attack you assisted in a mentally lost and confused Uchiha Itachi kill off the Uchiha clan, leaving only his little brother under his orders. Before so you had created Akatsuki telling a peace searching Pein that you could provide him what he needed to make this world peaceful. Of course it was all a show. You were lying to him to get what _you _wanted. The power of the Bijuu and control. You really are sick, Madara. You honestly are. Though I enjoy your Tobi personality. Keep it that way."

I nodded and walked over to the door, feeling his one visible eye following my every move. I opened the door and gestured outside, "go on." He walked out and then regained his act.

"This girl knows Tobi's past too", he shouted. "Tobi's shocked. Sempai you should have heard!" He bounced around Deidara who growled in an annoyed way. I sighed, next was to straighten out the Death Note characters.

* * *

I HATE MADARA! But I love Tobi, is that weird? I think it's just a bit weird. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies!**

**Mattie Chan: Here's your side of the story! ^^**

**Wolflover147: I know right? They're awesome!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Naruto, the song Tears Don't Fall or Mattie Chan. The only thing I own here is me! ^^**

* * *

**This Doesn't Happen To Just Anyone, Does It?**

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

**(Mattie Chan's POV)**

I sat on the couch playing Left 4 Dead calmly. It was such a great day! Birds were singing, I was playing video games with Matt, the house was burning down, and Itachi was laughing like a maniac. Ah such a great, great-

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little thought in it! That wasn't good, the house was burning down. I took a gulp of my Mountain Dew and put it down, running into the kitchen and ripping the fire extinguisher out of the pantry.

Running around the house, I put all the things that were on fire out.

"Whew, that was close", I muttered. "Almost the third time today!" I sat down on the couch once more and put the microphone on, "hey guys I'm back." When I heard no reply I looked at the screen and saw my party had left and it was only Matt and I left.

I looked over at the redhead gamer and shrugged, "gamecube?" He nodded and changed the systems and picked a game. When he was done I stood up and walked around the house, checking out the damage that had taken place whilst I was completely into the game.

First: I noticed that everything was mostly charred from the flames. I nodded to myself; I cleaned up pretty well. Well ignoring the fact everything is charred, yep it's better than how my house usually is. It burnt everything around so the mess wasn't there anymore just the black char.

Second: I noticed Itachi was laughing in a corner, for some strange reason but I didn't want to figure out why. Zetsu was being Zetsu and eating things all around him, not like I cared anyway. Kisame was swimming in the pool outside, as I could see from the window of my room (the only room that didn't catch fire. I wear tons of black clothes and the one dark room doesn't set fire).

Third: Kakuzu was counting money on the burnt table.... If that was my money I was gonna... Go buy a new pair of pants. My friends and family thought I was a witch. If I bought a new pair of pants I usually pulled out money from the range of ten dollars and up.

Fourth: Hidan was cursing up a storm in the guest-room. When I looked in I saw he was doing his ritual where he stabbed himself through the heart and enjoyed it (weirdo).

Well the Naruto characters were being perfect little ANGELS! I smiled and continued to walk around the house examining the real, real damage.

As I could see there holes in the walls. At least one hole in each one, all about the size of my fist. What a great sight, now people could stalk others in the house with ease. How magnificent!

I was actually kind of happy my friend Mello had called me now! This situation was great and all and all completely and utterly fun. I was enjoying myself with people just like me!

I tripped over a stray gameboy in the hallway and scowled, looking back at the thing that tripped me but instantly snatched it up, engaging in a never-ending game. After a while I had won the game and I tossed the gameboy aside. With that, I pushed myself off the floor and continued my journey through the house.

What I saw when I got to the kitchen shocked me... There were no sweets! Oh God no! I ran around the kitchen, throwing the fridge open, the cupboard, cabinets, EVERYTHING, _and still no sweets. _That's when it clicked in my head.

"L!" I stormed up the stairs and flung in the door to L's guest-room. Then there he was, sitting on the bed and shoving sweets into his mouth like a monster. Tears welled up in my eyes, then the tears stopped, turning my eyes to glass. My face hardened with anger and my jaw clenched. Everyone I knew could tell what this meant. Oh yes, it was ranting time.

"How could you eat all the sweets in the house L? You need to share with people too! What happened to your whole idea of justice..? That may not have anything to do with this but I am mad at you! My house starts to burn down a few times and all I need to make the day better is sweets and I get to my kitchen to find that there's nothing in there and I can't eat any! You ate the last box of freakin' pocky too and it was hidden under my pillow. I haven't checked if it was still there but my nose is like a nin-dogs, I can smell pocky from a mile away and you sir, smell like strawberry pocky!"

L blinkedand held out a box of pocky that he had hidden behind his back. I walked over and snatched it, opening the box and popping a stick of the strawberry biscuit snack into my mouth and spinning on my heel to leave the room, "good day to you sir!" I slammed the door behind me and made my way over to Itachi to see what the screaming was about.

**(Mello's POV)**

I groaned and smacked my head on the door of the "Death Note" room. It was time to talk to these guys, what a joyous thing, because the Naruto stories went _so _well. **Actually they did... **_Shut up conscience I don't have time for this. _I had to say though they were _kind of _fun. Before that I was bored, drilling, deadening, irksome, dull, ho-hum and after wards I was a bit pumped!

I sighed and decided I would do this anyway. With that, I opened the door to doom.

Everyone turned to look at me as soon as the door creaked open. I was greeted by the stares of Mello, Beyond, Raito, and Misa. Near didn't even pause and continued to look up. Misa's eyes brightened, "Ah look! Misa sees the little doll from earlier!" She skipped forward and started playing with my hair and then pulled me out of the room before I even got a word out.

"Misa will make you look even prettier"; she giggled, her hand tightening on mine as she pulled me into the bathroom. She rummaged through the drawers and the cupboard and then pulled out a bag. "Misa just knows this is a makeup bag!" She unzipped it and pulled out the black eyeliner. "Misa will make you look great, yes?"

She applied the eyeliner to one eye and then the other easily, like it was nothing to her. For me, I was horrible working with others makeup I always ended up messing up. Plus makeup was just a hassle to put on!

That's when she pulled out the blood red lipstick. I recoiled and covered my mouth, "Misa that's not a good idea!" She smiled and moved my hand.

"Why of course it is! Misa will make you prettier remember?" She put the lipstick on, he free hand holding my hands so I wouldn't swat her away. Then she skipped off and pulled me to my room. _I wonder if everyone just knows my house now? _When we got there she rummaged through my closet and pulled out a dress, it was a black Lolita dress to be exact. One that I bought yet never wore. She smiled and winked and my eyes widened, "oh no." She nodded, "oh yes, Misa thinks this will be best!"

I gaped at myself in the mirror. I had to admit it didn't look bad but... It's been three years since I last wore a dress and since this was the first time after a long time of putting it aside for skinny jeans well...

"I like it", I mumbled under my breath. Misa leaned closer, "what was that?" I smiled wide and turned to her grabbing her hands; "I LIKE IT!" I took Misa into a hug and we jumped in circles, when I let go she clapped to herself.

"Misa knew you would like it!"

That was when I stopped myself. Did I not just make friends with her? Friends with the real Misa, Misa with the Death Note, Misa? Misa who's name I keep saying, Misa? Oh no. I liked the fact that she bothered Raito so he had to stop being a block head for a second but she had a _Death Note _that could be fatal if I wasn't careful and nice. So I settled for, "thanks Misa-chan."

**(Mattie Chan's POV)**

Wow they were so nice! They said they would watch the house while I was gone, such a kind group! I was currently walking to the mall, in search of something to do. I was pretty sure they had a Hot Topic at the nearest one.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing I got a new text from Mello-chan. When I check it my eyes widened. She was wearing a dress. Now this was something impossible.

When Mello-can wore a dress up was down, pink was the new black, you were hearing through your eyes, Braille was read, video games were stupid, and anime characters were real.

Wait... I turned my phone sideways and slid the top up, showing the small keyboard. My fingers flew over the buttons as I typed: **Wear a dress everyday! **

That's when the Texting party started!

**Mello: WHAT?! No I can't.**

**Me: Dude I think that's what made the anime characters appear!**

**Mello: Mattie-chan, don't be retarded Misa made me put the dress on, and did you see me wearing one when the others showed up?**

I looked at our IM and then scratched the back of my head. That explained a lot.

**Me: LOL sorry.**

**Mello: Whatever. IM me later I'm working here.**

**Me: Wait... You're at work?**

**Mello: Yeah, at Hot Topic. **

**Me: ...**

I turned my phone off so I wouldn't get any more texts and bolted for the mall. This had to be good and if Mello-chan was there then so was some anime characters! JOY TO THE FREAKIN' WORLD!

**(Mello's POV)**

I drummed my fingers on the counter I was leaning on. I had brought Misa, Mello, Beyond, and Pein along with me. I figured this was their kind of store. I was right when I saw them looking through the different racks and looking at things. Misa must have tried a hundred different things on. Mello was pretty much stuffing things into a bag. I explained I would pay but he thought he would need to steal stuff, honestly I'm not that poor! Then I saw Pein, looking through logo shirts, trip pants, basically anything he'd never seen before.

Ah, it was actually great. I listened to the music playing, _Tears Don't Fall, _by Bullet for my Valentine.

_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I call her name?_

_  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

There's always something different going wrong

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

It was so peaceful in the store. Nothing could really bother me here. I stretched my arms up in the air and began walking around making sure that no real people were there to watch and it was just the anime people. When I was sure no one else was around I began to dance to the music.

Your tears don't fall

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_The moments died, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

_Would she hear me if I call her name?_

_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_

There's always something different going wrong

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

Your tears don't fall

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

Oh! Yeah!

This battered room I've seen before

_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_

_With my last breath I'm choking_

_Will this ever end I'm hoping_

_My world is over one more time_

_Lets go_

Would she hear me if I called her name?

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

The others were watching me now. I knew it, I could feel heir eyes on me, but it was only the three of them. No one else was there. My feet barely touched the ground as I danced but the Lolita outfit was making it a bit hard to dance as I usually do.

There's always something to be going wrong

_The path I walk's in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

Your tears don't fall

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall [tears don't fall]_

_They crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come _

_Better!_

Your tears don't fall they crash around me

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home_

I stopped dancing, my feet hitting the ground with a light tap as I landed and bowed. Misa, Mello, Beyond, and Pein were simply looking at me and it seemed the people outside of the store were completely oblivious to what had gone on inside the shop.

"That was good, as always Mello-chan!" I turned to see Mattie-chan sitting up on one of the empty racks_. I can't believe I didn't sense her presence._ "I told you, you should go to the dance class. But no you dance here instead where everyone just passes by!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the counter looking at her across from me. Misa, Mello, Beyond, and Pein all looked at each other. They were just forgotten in my mind.

"I wouldn't take that class, I'm not free there. They try to teach you their way, I dance my way!" I smiled broadly and bowed my head.

"Now great ninja, Mattie-chan. What brings you here on this fine evening?" She smiled and jumped off the empty rack, walking over to me and taking my hands.

"We're going to my beach house! All of us are going!"

My eyes widened and I smiled, "YAY!"

* * *

**Me: Ah the end! The wonderful end! Oh joy!**

**Mattie Chan: 'bout time you updated!**

**Me: Eh whatever! Anyway-**

**Me and Mattie Chan: REVIEW!**


End file.
